


Sour Bitterness

by trinipedia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drama, Fanfiction, M/M, Sibling Incest, Slash, Songfic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-21
Updated: 2006-10-21
Packaged: 2018-09-19 01:31:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9411458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trinipedia/pseuds/trinipedia
Summary: Il loro amore li stava consumando.Ma si poteva chiamare amore, poi, quello che stavano vivendo?Cercando di nascondere le lacrime, che minacciavano di strabordare ogni volta che il loro amplesso si era consumato, respirò profondamente, tirando all'indietro con entrambe le mani i lunghi capelli madidi di sudore."Ragazzi!" la voce femminile a lui ben nota, con una nota stentorea che dava ad intendere quanto la donna fosse nervosa ed agitata, lo fece sobbalzare."Sì, mamma?" rispose frugando rapidamente tra le coperte in cerca dei propri boxer."La torta!George, maledizione, nessuno è andato a ritirare la torta!"'Cause there's nothing else to do:Every me, every you.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Dediche:**  allora, questa storia è dedicata a [SourCreamAndOnions](http://www.nocturnealley.org/viewuser.php?uid=824), per il suo compleanno. Per quanto possiate pensarlo (a ragione) non avevo intenzione di sbeffeggiarla, bensì di omaggiarla. Poi, le mie capacità sono quel che sono e amen. Tenete in conto che non so neppure se la coppia protagonista le piaccia o meno. La canzone, però, l'adora. Come me.
> 
>  **Ringraziamenti:** ringrazio in primis la Promessa Tina, per avermi ricordato questa importantissima ricorrenza, e in secundis la mia Promessa Promossa (moglie) [Petty](http://www.nocturnealley.org/viewuser.php?uid=838), per il supporto morale e mentale nella stesura della trama.
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** i personaggi sono tutti della fantasciccosa Rowling, e la canzone che ispira tutto l'ambaradan è "Every you and every me" dei Placebo (rivoltata come un calzino a mio uso e consumo, naturalmente), mentre i giuramenti dei due pivell...ehm, ragazzi, sono presi direttamente da alcune canzoni di Shania Twain e Jennifer Lopez.
> 
>  **Attenzione:** ogni riga vuota rappresenta un cambio di punto di vista.
> 
>  **Note 01:** la storia, per la prima volta nella mia 'carriera', direi, è fedele alla progressione temporale dei libri e si colloca poco dopo il sesto libro, alla vigilia del matrimonio di Bill e Fleur (anche se lei non c'è affatto e lui si vede appena, eh eh eh ^^).
> 
>  **Note 02:** i lettori(trici) fedeli di [Sour](http://www.nocturnealley.org/viewuser.php?uid=824) avranno senz'altro notato l'utilizzo di questa canzone in due delle sue storie. Una è l'omonima 'every you and every me', l'altra... spiacente, non posso dirvelo, ma chi frequenta Poisonous lo sa.  
>  Proprio perché conoscevo la sua passione per questa canzone, ho deciso di provare ad interpretarla dal mio punto di vista. Sono curiosa di sapere che effetto le fa leggere una storia riconoscendo le parole e la melodia della musica che l'ha ispirata tra le righe, visto che questo è ciò che cerco di fare in tutte le mie fic.  
> Buon compleanno ancora, [Sour](http://www.nocturnealley.org/viewuser.php?uid=824).

Il loro amore li stava consumando.  
Ma si poteva chiamare amore, poi, quello che stavano vivendo?  
Cercando di nascondere le lacrime, che minacciavano di strabordare ogni volta che il loro amplesso si era consumato, respirò profondamente, tirando all'indietro con entrambe le mani i lunghi capelli madidi di sudore.  
"Ragazzi!" la voce femminile a lui ben nota, con una nota stentorea che dava ad intendere quanto la donna fosse nervosa ed agitata, lo fece sobbalzare.  
"Sì, mamma?" rispose frugando rapidamente tra le coperte in cerca dei propri boxer.  
"La torta!  
George, maledizione, nessuno è andato a ritirare la torta!"  
Il rosso si tirò su a sedere di scatto, imprecando a mezza bocca per il dolore e rivolgendo uno sguardo tagliente al compagno, che se ne stava sdraiato sul letto con aria fintamente innocente.  
Certo che non c'era andato leggero, questa volta.  
Gli tirò i pantaloni.  
"Muoviti, dobbiamo andare!" gli disse quasi sussurrando.  
"Perchè bisbigli?" rispose l'altro senza abbassare minimamente il suo tono di voce.  
George sospirò rassegnato.  
Eppure doveva essere distrutto quanto lui se non di più.  
E come riusciva a stare così tranquillo?  
Mentre usciva dalla porta, senza voltarsi a vedere se l'altro lo seguiva, la sensazione di disagio che gli era ormai familiare tornò alla carica, raggiungendo un picco altissimo quando si ritrovò di fronte alla sua rubiconda madre, che gli pizzicò forte una guancia.  
"Una volta che avrete finito in pasticceria potrete raggiungere Bill da Madama Malkin per la prova dei tuxedo" affermò in tono di comando spingendoli fuori dalla Tana.  
Deglutendo ed annuendo allo stesso tempo, George si avviò con il compagno accanto.  
Si sentiva sporco e bugiardo, e non poteva evitarlo.  
  
Ecco, poteva sentirlo distintamente, George stava per venire.  
Dopo tutte le volte che l'avevano fatto, ormai erano perfettamente sincronizzati.  
Aumentò la rapidità delle proprie spinte e, pochi secondi dopo, George nascose il volto nell'incavo della sua spalla svuotandosi tra i loro stomaci, mentre gemeva forte il suo nome.  
Il ragazzo sorrise amaramente.  
Non voleva che nessuno li sentisse, com'era ovvio.  
Il corpo di George che gli si serrava intorno fu sufficiente a far esplodere la stanza in un tripudio di colori, e si ritrovò poco dopo ansante piegato su di lui.  
Come tutte le altre volte, George spostò lo sguardo altrove per una manciata di istanti prima di riportarlo sul suo volto.  
Voleva parlargli, chiedere cosa ci fosse che non andava, ma prima che potesse aprire bocca si udì il perentorio richiamo materno.  
Sbuffò seccato.  
Avrebbe tanto voluto restare lì ancora un po', sdraiato ad osservarlo.  
Un'affermazione del genere poteva sembrare piuttosto ridicola, se riferita al proprio gemello, ma da quando era iniziata la loro relazione Fred aveva iniziato a notare con sempre maggiore frequenza tutto quello che li differenziava.  
Il modo in cui George inarcava il sopracciglio, il toccarsi i capelli quando era a disagio, quella tonalità più cupa che s'impossessava dei suoi occhi quando era eccitato, la sua pelle che, stranamente, rispetto alla sua era quasi nivea...  
Tutto, in lui, gridava all'originalità.  
E invece si era ritrovato ad avere un gemello, identico a lui solo superficialmente, che non si era mai sentito completo fino alla prima volta in cui era entrato in lui.  
Nonostante tutto quello che c'era di proibito nella loro relazione, Fred non riusciva a sentirsi in colpa.  
Neanche un po'.  
George era l'unica cosa che voleva, l'unica persona di cui gli importava.  
Non avrebbe potuto vivere senza di lui, lontano da lui e dalle sue labbra, dalle sue mani, dal suo sguardo.  
Semplicemente, non si poteva fare diversamente.  
Erano nati insieme, sarebbe stato solo naturale restare insieme per sempre.  
Sperava solo che anche George vedesse le cose in questo modo, anche se qualcosa nel suo atteggiamento stava cominciando a preoccuparlo.  
  
Mentre camminavano uno accanto all'altro, diretti verso la pasticceria a cui era stata commissionata la sontuosa torta nuziale (la famiglia Delacour aveva voluto occuparsene personalmente, e non avevano badato a spese), George non smetteva di scoccare occhiate in tralice a suo fratello.  
Non riusciva neppure a ricordare quando era stato che aveva capito di provare per Fred un amore diverso da quello puramente fraterno.  
Una sera si erano ritrovati a guardarsi più intensamente che di consueto, e prima che potessero pensarci si erano persi in un bacio mozzafiato di quelli che valgono una vita intera.  
George all'inizio l'aveva preso così, a scatola chiusa, senza farsi troppe domande.  
Sperava in cuor suo che si trattasse solo di una fase, di una curiosità morbosa, ma passeggera.  
Sperava che di lì a poco si sarebbe innamorato di qualcun altro e tutto quel periodo si sarebbe trasformato in un ricordo imbarazzante, sì, ma ormai archiviato.  
Purtroppo così non era avvenuto.  
Non gli erano mancati i pretendenti e le possibilità, che fossero maschi, femmine, passivi o attivi; col passare del tempo sia lui che suo fratello si erano fatti decisamente bellocci, e non passavano certo inosservati...però non c'era riuscito.  
A dire la verità non ci aveva nemmeno provato.  
Avrebbe fatto del male a se stesso e a chiunque fosse stato così sfortunato da innamorarsi di lui.  
C'era solo Fred nella sua testa, era solo Fred che vedeva.  
E in nome di quella fiamma che gli scaldava il cuore, quando il fratello gli sorrideva in quel modo unico e speciale, George si era concesso a lui.  
Fred lo desiderava, e glielo aveva fatto capire chiaramente, ma lui non si sentiva ancora pronto a portare il loro rapporto su un livello fisico.  
Aveva il terrore che poi non avrebbe più potuto farne a meno.  
Tuttavia quando Fred gli era praticamente saltato addosso, dopo aver cercato di fermarlo, aveva deciso di lasciarlo fare.  
Non sapeva perchè.  
Forse era stato lo sguardo, forse il fatto che, in fondo, anche lui voleva farlo, forse la voce roca di Fred che diceva 'ti amo'...due parole pronunciate, magari, solo per convincerlo a concedersi, ma a cui nessuno avrebbe potuto restare indifferente.  
E così erano passati i mesi, e poi gli anni.  
Il tempo era diventato irrilevante, i giorni tutti uguali ravvivati solo dai momenti (troppo rari) in cui riuscivano a stare soli.  
George sapeva che non poteva incolpare nè Fred nè le circostanze per quello che avevano fatto e continuavano a fare.  
Il senso di colpa e la percezione netta del tradimento che stava perpetrando in seno alla propria famiglia lo attanagliavano, e certe notti si svegliava boccheggiando come se il peso di quello che stava facendo gli impedisse di respirare.  
I due fratelli entrarono nella boutique di Madame Malkin, dove Bill era già in piedi su uno sgabello con indosso il suo tuxedo.  
La donna gli si affaccendava intorno appuntando spilli dappertutto.  
Fred gli rivolse un cenno di saluto, infastidito da come George, invece, si limitava a sorridergli appena.  
Si separarono per entrare nei camerini e provarsi i rispettivi completi, che avrebbero noleggiato apposta per l'occasione.  
Quando Fred uscì trovò George al posto del fratello maggiore, e rimase folgorato dalla semplice bellezza di quello che ormai era un giovane uomo.  
La camicia, non bianca ma di un'intensa tonalità avorio, sembrava quasi risplendere.  
La giacca e il pantalone gli stavano a pennello, delineando con dolcezza le anche leggermente spigolose e le spalle pronunciate di George.  
Questi, sentendo su di sè l'intenso sguardo del fratello, si voltò a fissarlo, arrossendo quando si accorse di quanto intenso fosse in effetti quello sguardo.  
Fred tossicchiò nervosamente, sistemandosi la cravatta.  
Bill si avvicinò, sorridente, e gli diede un'amichevole pacca sulla spalla.  
"Sei davvero un figurino, Fred!  
Incredibile!  
Chi l'avrebbe mai detto...potresti addirittura rubarmi la scena, alla cerimonia, sempre dividendola con George, naturalmente! Dopotutto siete uguali, no?  
Ma dimmi" continuò guardandolo sornione "su chi devi fare colpo? Se si tratta di un'amica di Fleur, magari, posso metterci una buona parola..."  
"La vuoi fare finita?!" tuonò Fred, livido.  
"Credi che solo perchè sei il maggiore hai il diritto di cazzeggiare e impicciarti della mia vita in questo modo?!  
Chi pensi di essere, eh?!  
Siamo uguali, dici?!  
Ma che ne sai tu!  
Che ne sai di che persona sia George, di che persona sia io, di cosa ci piaccia o non piaccia!"  
Senza rendersene conto, il ragazzo aveva afferrato Bill per il bavero e lo stava strattonando, mentre la sua voce si alzava fino quasi a diventare un grido.  
"Ti sposi domani, sarai felice per l'eternità accanto alla persona che ami...credi davvero che tutti siano così fortunati?!  
Ci sono persone che sono costrette a vivere di nascosto, come ladri, perchè non è loro permesso di essere quello che sono...e nonostante questo faccia male lo fanno comunque!  
Perchè non possono fare diversamente!  
Alla luce di tutto questo, che bisogno c'è di sbattere quello che sei in faccia a chi ti circonda?!  
Non ti meriti di essere felice!"  
Gli tremavano le mani, era così furioso che glielo avrebbe spezzato, il collo, se George non l'avesse afferrato per un braccio trascinandolo via.  
  
Bill era rimasto immobile, con gli occhi sbarrati.  
Per qualche minuto la confusione aveva regnato sovrana, poi però aveva iniziato a capire.  
Tanti piccoli frammenti di conversazioni, sguardi, strani accadimenti fino a poco prima inspiegabili, ora prendevano corpo e finalmente avevano un senso.  
Capiva che, nell'ottica di Fred, lui era solo un insensibile superficiale.  
Ma d'altronde come pretendeva che lui potesse sapere...capire...se loro non gli avevano mai detto niente?  
Capiva anche, però, che non aveva fatto nulla in quegli anni per conquistarsi la loro fiducia, prima portato lontano dal suo lavoro, poi troppo preso da Fleur per accorgersi di cosa stesse succedendo intorno a lui.  
Sospirò.  
E ora?  
Che cosa avrebbe dovuto fare?  
Fingere di non aver capito e comportarsi come sempre, oppure parlare con loro e convincerli che avrebbero potuto contare sul suo appoggio?  
Ma soprattutto: se la sentiva di darglielo, il suo appoggio?  
Valeva la pena rischiare? Cosa c'era alla base di tutto questo?  
Amore? Sesso? Curiosità?  
Troppe domande, e nessuna risposta che avrebbe potuto darsi da solo.  
Fece per uscire ed andare dietro ai gemelli quando la porta si spalancò e rientrarono.  
Dai loro volti fu semplice evincere che avevano deciso loro per lui.  
  
George lasciò andare Fred solo quando furono abbastanza lontani dalla strada.  
"Ma dico, sei impazzito, Fred?  
Che diavolo ti è preso?!  
Ti rendi conto che gli hai praticamente sbattuto in faccia la nostra relazione?!"  
"E?" domandò Fred con voce incolore.  
George si sentì ribollire il sangue nelle vene.  
"Che cosa pensi accadrà adesso?  
Bill avrà capito?  
Come reagirà?  
Io..." George strinse i pugni.  
"Non capisco perchè ti preoccupi tanto" cominciò a rispondere Fred, ma George lo interruppe.  
"Senti, Fred, mettiamo in chiaro una cosa.  
Io non credo che questa storia durerà.  
La passione bruciante che ci lega è destinata inevitabilmente a finire, lo sai bene anche tu, e io non credo che valga la pena rischiare l'unità della nostra famiglia e la felicità di Bill per difenderla.  
C'è troppo in gioco, e la guerra è alle porte.  
Dobbiamo stare tutti uniti, una semplice incomprensione potrebbe essere la crepa che ci porterà alla distruzione.  
Io penso che sia meglio finirla qui."  
  
Fred si sentì gelare il sangue nelle vene a quelle parole.  
Ecco cos'era che preoccupava George nelle ultime settimane.  
Si era convinto che la loro storia non sarebbe durata e che non valeva abbastanza in confronto all'unità della loro famiglia.  
Per quanto si sforzasse, non riusciva ad essere d'accordo.  
Non gli importava di quante persone e quanti sentimenti avrebbe dovuto calpestare, per stare con suo fratello; niente era più importante del loro rapporto.  
Allo stesso tempo, però, non riusciva neppure ad essere sorpreso.  
Aveva sempre saputo che George era più fragile di lui, e si era anzi meravigliato di quanta forza avesse saputo tirare fuori fino a quel momento.  
Il minimo che poteva fare ora era tirare fuori la sua, di forza.  
"Ok" disse, alzando lo sguardo fino ad incontrare quello dell'altro, perfettamente speculare al suo.  
Vide gli occhi chiari di George spalancarsi, poi diventare quasi opachi.  
"Ok" ripetè quindi, avviandosi di nuovo verso il negozio.  
Il trapestio strascicato che lo seguiva fu l'unico suono che gli giunse dal fratello dopo che l'eco della sua voce si fu spento.  
***  
Era ormai calata la notte, e Fred era seduto sul letto.  
Tra le mani reggeva un telefono cellulare babbano.  
L'unico regalo che si fossero mai scambiati.  
Chissà se l'aveva ancora, pensò.  
Erano passati tanti anni.  
Scese a cercare nella rubrica il numero, poi premette l'invio.  
Uno squillo.  
Un altro.  
E un altro ancora.  
Poi, finalmente, una voce.  
La sua voce.  
"Ciao...sono io.  
Scusami se ti disturbo a quest'ora, volevo solo sapere come stai.  
Sei ancora...ah.  
Capisco.  
Io...ecco...pensavo...insomma, noi stavamo bene, giusto?"  
Fu costretto a mordersi un labbro fino a farsi male, per impedire a un singhiozzo di sfuggirgli.  
"Cosa...?  
Ma come...beh, sì.  
Una volta.  
Ormai non c'è più niente da fare.  
È finita.  
L'ha deciso, e io non ho saputo fermarlo.  
Credimi, se avessi la speranza, seppure fievole, che ci fosse ancora una possibilità...ma non c'è.  
Scusami, davvero, sono un vigliacco.  
Sapevo che tu mi avresti ascoltato, e per un momento ho pensato...  
Non so cosa ho pensato, in realtà.  
Forse che era tutto più facile quando eravamo io e te."  
La sua voce si raddolcì, mentre Fred sorrideva.  
"Ma le cose facili non facevano per noi, come abbiamo avuto modo di scoprire in seguito, no?  
...grazie.  
Buonanotte, e ci vediamo domani alla cerimonia" concluse, chiudendo la comunicazione.  
Si lasciò cadere all'indietro sul letto e chiuse gli occhi.  
Perchè era così dannatamente difficile?  
Eppure non vedeva che quella, come soluzione: avevano iniziato insieme, e finire insieme era l'unico modo che conosceva per andare avanti.  
  
Il ragazzo rimase a fissare il cellulare fino a che il display non si spense.  
Cosa stava succedendo a Fred?  
Non era mai stato così...perso.  
Probabilmente tra lui e suo fratello le cose erano messe peggio di quanto pensasse.  
Tornò con la mente a come tutto era iniziato tra loro: lui cominciava ad avere i primi dubbi riguardo la propria sessualità, e non sapeva con chi parlarne.  
Per pura coincidenza, Fred era stato l'unico spettatore della prima volta in cui si era masturbato pensando ad un maschio, Oliver Wood, per la precisione.  
Non aveva detto niente per tutto il giorno, poi, una volta che si erano ritrovati soli in Sala Comune, gli si era seduto vicino.  
"Quello che provi per Oliver è semplice attrazione fisica o ne sei innamorato?" aveva domandato, senza preamboli.  
Lui era rimasto per un attimo in silenzio, prima sconvolto all'idea che qualcuno sapesse, poi stranamente rassicurato e quasi contento che quel qualcuno fosse Fred.  
Non era innamorato di Oliver, assolutamente no.  
Ed era stato allora che Fred gli aveva rivelato l'attrazione per lui che si trascinava dietro da anni, proponendogli di provare a stare insieme.  
Non pretendeva amore nè nulla di simile, voleva solo essere la sua guida mentre muoveva i primi passi impacciati nel mondo dell'omosessualità.  
Il suo cuore, già allora, era già pieno di George.  
Lui l'aveva sempre saputo: non poteva essere diversamente, erano due facce della stessa medaglia.  
Gli era però chiaro che tutto erano fuorchè uguali.  
Se fosse stato George a fargli quella proposta, infatti, lui avrebbe rifiutato, imbarazzatissimo.  
Con Fred si era sempre trovato meglio, forse quasi meglio che con Ron, Ginny o, appunto, George.  
Se avesse avuto qualche anno di più, probabilmente, sarebbe stato Fred il suo migliore amico.  
Come uno spillo nel cuore, la nostalgia di quei momenti in cui tutto sembrava un gioco tornò a fargli male, soprattutto perchè gli venne spontaneo paragonare quei giorni spensierati alla tristezza che ammantava il suo presente.  
Gli mancava.  
  
Affacciato alla finestra di una delle tante case in cui si era trovato a pernottare nell'ultimo mese, il ragazzo guardava le stelle brillare provocanti.  
Non c'era nulla da fare, era andata così e non si poteva tornare indietro.  
L'unica cosa che lo infastidiva (non avrebbe mai permesso ad una simile sciocchezza di fargli MALE) era non essere riuscito a dire a Potter...non sapeva neanche lui cosa.   
Forse avrebbe solo voluto che lui potesse vedere com'erano andate realmente le cose.  
Lui non aveva ucciso Dumbledore, sebbene il moro pensasse senz'altro il contrario (in quei sei anni non gli aveva dato mai nessun motivo per dubitarne, dopotutto).  
Avrebbe solo voluto che lo sapesse, ecco.  
Nonostante fosse perfettamente cosciente del fatto che avrebbe passato in bianco anche quella notte, Draco decise coraggiosamente di andare a letto e fingere che fosse tutto a posto.  
  
Finalmente era giunto il mattino.  
George era già sveglio da prima che il sole sorgesse, ma non si era neppure mosso, per paura di svegliare suo fratello.  
Quando lo udì mugugnare e rigirarsi tra le coperte, racimolò tutto il suo coraggio e si alzò per andare a farsi una doccia.  
Una volta rientrato in camera iniziò a vestirsi silenziosamente, senza neppure guardare Fred, ma avverti i suoi occhi addosso durante l'intero processo.  
Si sentiva davvero da schifo.  
Sapeva benissimo che l'animo del fratello era dilaniato come il suo, se non di più, ma uno dei due doveva fare qualcosa.  
Era toccato a lui semplicemente perchè era quello che meno era coinvolto.  
Sì, e questa stronzata a chi voleva darla a bere?!  
Aveva solo agito da egoista per l'ennesima volta, inferendo a Fred una ferita dalla quale non si sarebbe probabilmente mai più ripreso del tutto, e tutto ciò solo perchè aveva PAURA.  
Paura che lasciandosi andare, scoprendo la sua fragilità, sarebbe stato troppo vulnerabile.  
Paura che Fred si stufasse di lui, che un giorno si svegliasse e si rendesse conto che avrebbe potuto chiedere di più alla vita.  
Paura che non avrebbe mai più potuto amare e fidarsi, se tra loro fosse finita.  
E così, da vigliacco, aveva preferito farla finita lui, prima che la situazione precipitasse portandolo con sè.  
In fondo, si era detto, non avrò problemi a trovare un altro che mi voglia e che almeno per un po' mi faccia dimenticare il calore di Fred.  
Certo, si trattava di un amore da perdente, ma era meglio far del male a qualcuno che lasciarsene fare, no?  
Cercando di convincersi che infliggere ferite gli avrebbe causato meno dolore che riceverne, si sistemò la camicia ed uscì rapidamente dalla stanza.  
Non avrebbe sopportato di restare a guardare Fred che si vestiva senza che il suo cuore si spezzasse.  
  
Il cortile era gremito di ospiti.  
Quasi tutti i loro professori di Hogwarts (mancavano all'appello, naturalmente, sia Dumbledore che Snape) e quelli di Beuxbatons, insieme a gran parte degli studenti di entrambe le scuole, erano assiepati davanti al leggio di legno laccato su cui si trovavano le carte del Ministro della Magia, che avrebbe di lì a poco officiato la cerimonia.  
Dal lato dello sposo si trovavano, rigidi e nervosi, i due gemelli.  
Dal lato della sposa una delle sue amiche più intime, visto che la sorella era ancora troppo piccola per fare da damigella d'onore.  
L'avevano rabbonita, però, promettendole che avrebbe potuto spargere i fiori davanti ai piedi di Fleur e avrebbe anche portato gli anelli.  
Fred si torceva le mani, incerto su cosa fare.  
Avrebbe voluto parlare al fratello, chiarirsi, capire se davvero era tutto finito tra loro, ma il suo sguardo perso dava ad intendere che la mente di George fosse molto, molto lontana da lì.  
Fu allora che scorse Harry in prima fila; fece un cenno di saluto, subito ricambiato dal moro che gli rivolse uno sguardo preoccupato, cui Fred rispose con un impercettibile scrollata di spalle.  
Se George lo ignorava e l'aveva spinto fuori dalla propria vita, lui cosa poteva farci? La sua opinione al riguardo poco importava, a quanto pareva.  
Visto che gli sposi ancora non si vedevano, Fred si mise ad osservare i presenti nel tentativo di distrarsi.  
Purtroppo, per quanto cercasse di concentrarsi su di loro, la sua mente continuava a tornare su suo fratello, che sembrava invece completamente a suo agio.  
Tutta la gente che in quel momento si trovava riunita nel loro cortile, per Fred, non aveva alcuna importanza.  
Se George lo avesse guardato, anche solo per un momento, lui avrebbe dimenticato all'istante che erano lì.  
L'unica persona che c'era, con lui, era suo fratello.  
Nessun altro.  
Finalmente la marcia nuziale iniziò a suonare in sottofondo e la piccola Delacour si avviò a piccoli passettini ordinati lungo la 'navata', tra le sedie bianche che facevano ala su cui erano accomodati i presenti.  
La bellissima Fleur la seguiva dappresso.  
Indossava un abito bianco non troppo scollato che però le lasciava scoperte le spalle, con un lungo strascico che scivolava silenziosamente sull'erba fresca del giardino.  
I suoi capelli biondi erano raccolti in uno chignon alla base del collo, e sulla fronte un sottile diadema fermava il velo di tulle che le ricadeva sul volto.  
Tra le mani protese in avanti stringeva un mazzo di crochi azzurri, ancora umidi di rugiada.  
Bill si era posizionato accanto ai fratelli pochi istanti prima, senza percorrere la navata; gli sembrava una frivolezza tutta femminile e non aveva voluto saperne.  
Quando Fleur lo raggiunse, il ragazzo le tolse il velo dal viso e la fissò negli occhi, stringendole le mani.  
Per un momento l'amore che li univa sembrò quasi permeare l'aria, avvolgendo tutti i presenti in un caldo abbraccio.  
Fred sentì qualcosa che gli si scioglieva dentro, e si trattenne a stento dal voltarsi a guardare George per vedere se anche lui...  
  
Il Ministro disse poche parole di introduzione, poi invitò i ragazzi a pronunciare i propri voti.  
Fleur si schiarì la voce; era piuttosto nervosa, ed era comprensibile, ma si era esercitata per mesi.  
Non poteva assolutamente ridicolizzare quel momento, era troppo importante.  
"Ti prometto...che ci sarò sempre.  
Ti darò tutto quel che ho...sempre, e non smetterò mai di amarti.  
Che tu sia forte o debole, nei giorni di gioia e in quelli di dolore, in momenti belli e brutti, io ti amerò...con ogni battito del mio cuore.   
La mia vita inizia con te, in questo momento."  
Bill sembrò boccheggiare in cerca d'aria, mentre lei gli infilava la fede all'anulare e poi gli sorrideva fiduciosa.  
"Con questo anello, io ti sposo" aggiunse, chinando appena il capo verso sinistra e guardandolo con occhi splendenti e innamorati.  
"Quando ti ho vista per la prima volta, ho visto l'amore.  
Quando ci siamo sfiorati per la prima volta, ho sentito l'amore.  
Ci hanno detto di tutto, non hanno creduto neppure per un attimo che ce l'avremmo fatta, eppure eccoci qua.  
Non posso prometterti che sarà sempre facile.  
Non ti prometto che non ci saranno lacrime.  
Ma ti prometto che farò del mio meglio per renderti felice, e che se me lo permetterai ti amerò per sempre."  
Fleur si coprì la bocca, incredula.  
"Con questo anello, io ti sposo."  
  
Fred guardava la giovane coppia che si scambiava il primo bacio come marito e moglie, mentre il suo cuore gridava di dolore.  
La consapevolezza del fatto che tutto ciò gli sarebbe stato precluso per sempre lo stava quasi soffocando.  
Pregò in silenzio per un miracolo.  
E, incredibilmente, il miracolo avvenne.  
Sentì un altra mano scivolare nella sua.  
La strinse forte, con dita tremanti.  
"Stai piangendo, Fred" gli sussurrò il fratello all'orecchio.  
Fred si voltò verso di lui e, suo malgrado, sorrise.  
"Anche tu."  
George spalancò gli occhi azzurri, toccandosi la guancia con aria sorpresa, poi sembrò voler dire qualcosa, ma Fred scosse la testa.  
"Lo so" rispose.  
"Anch'io".  
E rimasero lì, a scambiarsi silenziosamente quell'eterna promessa d'amore che avevano visto prendere vita davanti a loro pochi istanti prima.  
  
Hermione sorrise, intenerita.  
Era da tanto, troppo tempo che sapeva cosa ci fosse tra i gemelli; li aveva visti insicuri, infelici, arrabbiati col mondo e con loro stessi.  
Ora, finalmente, sembravano aver trovato la loro dimensione.  
Si strinse a Ron, un po' invidiosa di quel romanticismo a cui il suo compagno sembrava, purtroppo, totalmente immune.  
  
Il rosso sobbalzò, sorpreso dall'inusuale manifestazione d'affetto della sua futura moglie; proprio non capiva perchè diavolo le donne dovessero essere tanto sensibili a queste inutili smancerie.  
Poi, seguendo lo sguardo di Hermione, notò i suoi fratelli in lacrime.  
Maledizione, allora è vero che alle donne piace l'uomo che frigna!  
Diede di proposito un calcio alla sedia di fronte, ignorando lo sguardo omicida della donna che ci era seduta sopra, e accolse con gioia le lacrime di dolore fisico che gli bagnarono le guance pochi istanti dopo.  
Guardatemi, donne!  
Pensò orgoglioso.  
  
Non la meritava, la felicità.  
Non la meritava.  
Non le interessava che si trattasse di suo fratello, e ancora meno le interessava ricordare che fino a poco tempo prima l'adorava.  
Dopo quello che aveva fatto, doveva soffrire.  
Almeno quanto lei aveva sofferto per causa sua.  
Ricordava ancora come fosse stato solo il giorno precedente: era stata con sua madre a fare compere, e indossava il vestito che avrebbe finalmente spinto Harry a dichiararsi.  
In fondo, lei non aspettava altro.  
Era entrata in punta di piedi nella stanza di Harry e...li aveva visti.  
Si stavano rotolando tra le lenzuola.  
Non avrebbe mai potuto dimenticare i lineamenti trasfigurati del moro, i suoi gemiti, il suo sguardo offuscato dal piacere.  
Glielo aveva portato via, e prima o poi l'avrebbe pagata.  
I suoi occhi si ridussero a due fessure, mentre seguiva le occhiate che i fratelli si scambiavano.  
Arriverà il mio momento, Fred.  
Arriverà.  
  
Il moro sospirò distogliendo lo sguardo dalla rossa.  
Non gli era sfuggito il gelido distacco tra Ginny e suo fratello, calato un giorno apparentemente senza motivo.  
Sapeva perfettamente perchè la ragazza ce l'aveva tanto con Fred.  
Credeva fosse colpa sua se Harry non aveva più voluto saperne di lei; si era lasciata sfuggire un piccolo particolare, e cioè che lui non aveva voluto saperne granché neppure prima che Fred gli desse la possibilità di esplorare un qualcosa verso cui già si sentiva attratto.  
Un paio di occhi grigi gli bussò prepotentemente alla porta del cuore, ma Harry non aveva alcuna intenzione di aprire.  
Fino a che fosse riuscito a resistere, avrebbe potuto fingere che quegli occhi non lo avessero già conquistato completamente da tempo.  
  
Molly scoccò un'occhiataccia al figlio.  
Ma che razza di maniere?!  
Si sistemò meglio nella sedia, massaggiandosi la zona offesa.  
Il suo sguardo di madre accarezzò uno per uno tutti i suoi figli, partendo dalla piccola Ginny, ultimamente fin troppo silenziosa e distaccata, per poi continuare con Bill che sembrava il ritratto della felicità e terminare con...oh!  
La donna strinse la presa sulla propria borsetta, poi si strofinò gli occhi.  
Non poteva essere vero quello che stava vedendo.  
Eppure, per quanto volesse disperatamente non aver visto, le dita di Fred e George, continuavano ad essere intrecciate tra loro mentre i suoi due gemelli si scambiavano uno sguardo che escludeva tutto il resto del mondo e li racchiudeva in una bolla.  
Molly conosceva quello sguardo: era lo stesso che le riservava il suo Arthur quando erano soli, era lo stesso che ora si specchiava ridente negli occhi dei giovani sposi.  
Era amore, quello vero, quello che resiste alle intemperie rinascendo come una fenice dalle proprie ceneri.  
L'amore indistruttibile con cui ci si fa scudo dalla malignità del mondo.  
E due dei suoi figli, per quanto incredibile questo possa apparire, si stavano scambiando quell'amore.  
In un silenzio che le rimbombava in testa.  
Come aveva potuto non accorgersene?  
Quante altre cose aveva perso?  
Poteva essere forse questa la ragione della scontrosità di Ginny?  
Non accettava che...  
La donna deglutì. Non riusciva neppure a pensarlo.  
Nella sua mente, attraversò tutti gli stadi: fu disgustata, furibonda, triste, comprensiva, incredula.  
Per qualche minuto fu completamente confusa, senza sapere bene quale delle emozioni avrebbe vinto e avrebbe decretato la direzione che ella avrebbe preso rispetto a tutto questo.  
Poi lo sguardo pieno d'amore di Fred e George si colmò di coraggio disperato, ed ella seppe con certezza che se avesse deciso di combattere il loro sentimento li avrebbe persi.  
Questo mai, si disse.  
Se non hanno l'appoggio della propria madre, da chi mai potranno aspettarselo?  
"Molly, cara, che succede?"  
Solo in quel momento, come risvegliata dal tono preoccupato di suo marito, la donna si accorse che stava piangendo.  
Si terse in fretta le lacrime.  
"Nulla" rispose "mi sono solo commossa."  
  
Era ormai calata la sera.  
La cerimonia si era conclusa senza alcun imprevisto, il pranzo era stato fastoso e all'altezza delle aspettative, il ricevimento all'insegna della gioia generale.  
Per quel giorno, almeno, la guerra era rimasta fuori.  
Si era alzato un po' di vento, che faceva stormire le foglie degli alberi del giardino.  
I gemelli si erano ritrovati fuori, come se si fossero accordati in precedenza; sedettero uno accanto all'altro, senza parlare, poi d'un tratto George ruppe il silenzio.  
"E ora?"  
Fred gli rivolse uno sguardo interrogativo.  
"Cosa faremo?"  
"Vuoi continuare a nasconderti per sempre?"  
La domanda colse George di sorpresa, e il ragazzo ebbe bisogno di qualche istante per raccogliere le idee.  
"Beh...no...certo che no! Però...che diranno?  
Come la prenderanno?  
E se-"  
"Smettila di preoccuparti, una buona volta!" esclamò Fred, alzandosi di scatto.  
"Sempre con questi se, come, quando e perchè!  
Ti importa davvero cosa pensino gli altri?  
Se ti dicessero che è sbagliato, che siamo malati, che stiamo commettendo il più grande errore della nostra vita, tu cosa faresti?  
Mi lasceresti?  
Ne saresti in grado?"  
George chinò il capo senza rispondere.  
Fred gli si avvicinò e gli accarezzò i capelli con dolcezza, poi lo strinse in un abbraccio che lo scaldò fino all'angolo più recondito.  
"A me non importa quello che possono dirci" gli sussurrò.  
"Tanto, alla fine dei conti, saremo sempre e solo io e te."  
George inspirò a fondo il profumo di suo fratello ad occhi chiusi.  
Sapeva che le cose non sarebbero state così semplici, ma almeno per quella notte voleva far finta di non rendersene conto.  
Quella notte, c'erano solo loro due.  
  
*fine*


End file.
